El Legendario Star-Lord
by Kenya Bourne
Summary: Peter está harto que nadie le llame Star-Lord. Más sin embargo, es feliz que su madre sea quien incondicionalmente le llame así.


**¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que subo, más no el primero que escribo. Sólo me dedicaba a leer jeje, espero les guste. **

**He sido fan de los Guardianes de la Galaxia desde hace mucho tiempo, y aquí junte algunas cosas del cómic y la película, que por cierto, he visto muchas veces jaja. **

**Espero y sea de su agrado. :)**

* * *

Milano viajaba a una velocidad constante y automática, recorriendo las estrellas y el polvo cósmico que se atravesaba en su camino. Su piloto, el mitad Terrano mitad Spartoi, Peter Jason Quill, digo, Star-Lord, se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los asientos, realmente muy pasado de copas y con varias heridas en su rostro, producto de una pelea.

La noche anterior, o quizá día, ya que no se sabía con exactitud si era de día o de noche, había hecho una parada en un bar intergaláctico donde era él el único humano presente. Y eso se le complicaba bastante al momento de conseguir una acompañante femenina, ya sea para pasar el rato o la noche entera. Pero su atractivo no era suficiente para una mujer de esos rumbos.

Al no haber conseguido mujer alienígena interesada en él, dio el último trago a su extraña bebida alcohólica y se levantó de la silla, tambaleándose, lo que le sorprendió, él pensó no había bebido tanto, pero la verdad era que sí. Casi acababa con la barra libre él solito.

Trató de caminar hacia la salida en línea recta pero le era difícil con la multitud que había en dicho bar. Tropezó un par de veces y en otras cayó por completo al suelo, pero nadie se animó a ayudarlo y otros ni siquiera lo vieron, con ninguno de sus _muchos_ ojos.

En el suelo, levantó la mano para buscar a tanteas algo firme con qué levantarse, y encontró algo que parecía una chaqueta de cuero, la tomó, jaló con fuerza y pudo levantarse al fin. Soltó un pequeño hurra, ahora debía usar lo poco que le quedaba de cuerdo en el sentido de la orientación e ir a la salida, cuando una gran silueta se formó detrás de él. Pero ni siquiera lo notó.

El gran extraterrestre purpura puso su gran mano de tres grandes dedos en el pequeño hombro del pequeño forajido legendario y le llamó.

—Hey, imbécil — dijo con una voz monstruosa, que Quill casi no pudo distinguir por el murmullo de la gente y la música extraña, pero su pesada mano le hizo girarse para encararlo. El pobre Peter tenía que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo a su horrible cara de tres ojos, nariz gruesa y labios carnosos. _Es tan alto que vende botanas en los aviones,_ pensó Quill, claro que ese chiste solo sería gracioso en su planeta. El tipo estaba molesto por el simple hecho que Quill había tocado su chaqueta.

—Soy Star-Lord, imbécil — respondió él, hostilmente a todos aquellos que le llamaban por aquel que no era su _nombre_.

— ¿Star-qué? — repitió el extraterrestre mostrando entre confusión y molestia en sus tres ojos, casi olvidaba por qué era que le confrontaba.

—LORD — respondió Peter, remarcando demasiado las últimas dos letras de la palabra, quería que ese gigante morado se le quedara grabado para cuando volviera a topárselo.

— ¿Loro? ¿Star-loro? ¿Qué _flark _es eso? — dijo el extraterrestre poniendo sus enormes brazos en forma de jarra sobre su inexistente cintura. Peter estaba perdiendo su paciencia. Era un gran insulto que le llamaran así, aunado que estaba muy pasado de copas y no podía pensar muy bien. Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su chaqueta roja y tomó el mango de su confiable arma. En un rápido movimiento el arma ahora estaba apuntando al pecho del que se atrevió a insultarlo.

—Star-Lord. Apréndelo grandote — dijo amenazante, intimidante apuntando con su arma de elementos. El extraterrestre retrocedió unos pasos, algunos otros lo vieron empuñando el arma y no quitaron sus ojos de él. Toda la gente poco a poco fue prestando su atención a aquel borracho.

—Tranquilo, estás muy ebrio

— ¡No bebí nada! — gritó casi con un tono histérico.

— ¿Enserio? — dijo el extraterrestre sarcástico —. ¿Eres tonto por naturaleza?

—Tú eres el tonto, ¿alguna vez te ha pegado un rayo? Dicen que nunca te recuperas… — el arma se iluminó, Peter le dispararía un rayo. El extraterrestre vio de qué arma se trataba, entonces supo quién estaba frente suyo. Un enorme saco de dinero.

— ¡Es Quill! ¡Atrápenlo! — gritó y sus compañeros de su mesa rápido saltaron atraparlo, pero Peter jaló el gatillo y electrocutó al gigante, pero no logró detenerlo.

Cerró su puño y le dio un golpe a Quill a la cara, mandándolo directo a otra mesa, partiéndola en dos y cayendo todas las bebidas que había en ella sobre él.

Toda la gente comenzó a alterarse y a pararse de sus mesas. Las mujeres comenzaron a gritar al momento que se hacía un embotellamiento en la salida, aparte de esa pelea, había otra protagonizada por un mapache y un árbol, y esa, comparada con la de Peter era más entretenida.

Peter se recuperó rápidamente para su estado y apuntó su arma a los caza recompensas que estaban acercándose a él, con armas tecnológicamente muy sofisticadas. Encontró la manera de deshacerse rápidamente de ellos, seleccionó el elemento viento en su arma y un remolino salió disparado del cañón, llevándose de encuentro a aquellos que lo perseguían.

Aprovechó y salió corriendo entre la multitud de gente antes de que llegara alguna autoridad o esos caza recompensas se recuperaran del tornado.

Milano lo interceptó al estar a unos metros fuera del bar, usó sus botas cohete y subió a la cabina de su nave. Estaba a salvo ahora. En una mala posición (una pierna sobre el tablero, la otra doblada casi de una forma sobrehumana, un brazo debajo de su torso y el otro en el brazo del asiento del copiloto) comenzó a controlar su respiración agitada y luego se levantó, con muchísimo trabajo.

Ahora comenzaba a sentir todos los síntomas de la embriaguez en todo su esplendor. Y también los golpes que había recibido. El puñetazo comenzaba a marcarse en su ojo izquierdo cuando se vio en un pequeño espejo y supuso le saldría un moretón enorme en la espalda baja por la mesa donde chocó y cuando cayó de lleno en el suelo de su nave.

Caminando en zigzag llegó hasta su asiento de piloto y se dejó caer, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Éste era tanto que pronto sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño, dejando a Milano que condujera por la galaxia hasta llegar a Knowhere.

Despertó. De nuevo, como todos los días, no tenía idea de qué hora era. El panorama era como una noche en la Tierra, pero parecía haber llenado de dormir.

Se levantó adolorido y con una sed enorme. Se dirigió a su máquina de café. Amaba el café. Tomó su taza preferida y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, con las piernas arriba del tablero y saboreó el delicioso olor de su café.

Revisó su ubicación, estaba cerca. No recordaba mucho de anoche, hasta que el olor de alcohol en sus ropas le recordó algunas partes. Se levantó nuevamente para ver su atractivo en el espejo, pero casi se va hacia atrás al ver el moretón en el ojo.

—_Das't _santo — dijo tocándose con cuidado.

Y entonces recordó a su madre. ¿Qué le diría al verlo golpeado así?

Primeramente le preguntaría qué había pasado y habría acariciado su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas de furia e impotencia. Él respondería y ella hubiera comprendido. Claro, si se tratara de otra cosa, ahora había bebido bastante y se había peleado en el bar.

Se hubiera molestado con él. Y él también con ella, por _no comprenderlo. _

Ella diría _"te pareces a tu padre" _al verlo caminar enojado, con los puños cerrados, hacia su habitación.

Él se molestaría de nuevo.

Odiaba que le dijera eso. Él no era nada parecido a su _padre_, a ese ser despreciable que los había abandonado a él y a su madre. Para él, no tenía padre.

Se molestó consigo mismo por recordar cosas como esas. Y más porque aquellos recuerdos traían consigo cosas de la tierra, cosas malas. Pero también cosas buenas. Como la música.

Él siempre cargaba con su estéreo en Milano. Se acercó a él, sacó el casete de su reproductor portátil y lo colocó en el estéreo. Presionó play y la música al instante dio vida a su nave.

_Hooked on a feeling _sonaba en la cabina y Peter comenzó a cantar junto con el coro y a caminar con ritmo hacia su asiento y luego a cantar con injuria los primeros versos.

Si Milano hablara, hubiera abucheado unos _gallos_ que se le escaparon a su piloto. O incluso hubiera cantado con él de tanto que reproducía las canciones.

_"__Mi pequeño Star-Lord" _

Peter escuchó las palabras de su madre mientras tarareaba la canción. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Recordar aquello le hacía sentir un sentimiento indescriptible dentro de su pecho.

—Yo soy Star-Lord — repitió orgulloso.

Pronto, todos los habitantes de la galaxia lo recordarían y se dirigirían a él por su querido sobrenombre.

Aunque le hacía inmensamente feliz que solo _una persona_ le llamara así.


End file.
